


Cloverfield

by oceanokennedy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Danger, Distaster, Lies, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanokennedy/pseuds/oceanokennedy
Summary: One Direction are spending a few months in the States.  While they are here, Harry and Liam, who both have long been confused by their intense feelings for one another, finally give into their desires. On one meticulous night, after a fight, Harry and Liam are separated between upper and lower Manhattan. That’s when...something…attacks New York City. Harry and Liam’s love for each other, and their fellow band mates will be tested, as they try to get out of New York City, alive.All rights to the original story cannon go to Paramount Pictures and Bad Robot Productions as well as J. J. Abrams for invention of the 'Cloverfield Monster'.





	1. Power Cut

****

**[23, APRIL]  
**  
  
The lights were dim and the curtains drawn in a room on the 47 floor of a hotel in Lower Manhattan.   
  
Harry and Liam’s clothes were scattered on the floor.   
  
The band mates were on the bed, only covered by a thin sheet. Harry was lying on his stomach, while Liam was thrusting slowly into him from behind. A thin layer of sweat had broken out across their skin, making the air around them almost humid.   
  
Harry let out a moan, a sound somewhere in the void between pain and pleasure.   
  
Liam leaned down a little, kissing his shoulder, neck, and cheek in reassurance and comfort.   
  
Both knowing this was wrong, both knowing that this would eventually lead to heart ache, at this moment in time, that didn’t matter.   
  
**[10, MAY 10:15 pm]**  
  
\--- Niall’s Point Of View ---   
  
  
I was walking around the party, we were throwing this for one of our American mates while we were in the states for a few months, kind of a early birthday party.

 

Things have been going well, Zayn had recently rejoined the group and we were working on a new album.   
  
Everyone at the party seemed to be having fun, everyone except Harry and Liam.   
  
I’m not sure what’s with going on with those two lately.   
  
Harry has been spending the bulk of the night pulling some bird, while Liam, who normally is in on that action, is now sitting across the room watching Harry with an expression I have never seen before.   
  
"Having fun mate?" Zayn questioned, his brown eyes curious as he raised a can of Heineken at me, Louis right next to him did the same.   
  
I was about to answer, but my attention was redirected seeing Liam walk across the room, grabbing Harry by the arm.   
  
Harry looked at Liam his eyes wide in shock as Liam whispered something in his ear. Liam then proceeded to half drag Harry by the arm outside the front door of the penthouse.   
  
"What’s up with them?" Zayn asked, “That wasn’t right.” Louis countered. I waved him off, and made my way to the door opening it. If my band mates were in some kind of a fight I wanted to at least know what it was about.   
  
I caught the tail end of it.   
  
"Just…just leave it alone Liam, why can’t you just leave it alone, I have." Harry cried.   
  
"Fine, if that’s what you want." Liam barked, Harry, who was near tears, ran in the other direction.   
  
Liam, not even looking back at Harry, turned and pushed passed me, walked right past a questioning Zayn and Louis went out onto the balcony.   
  
This wasn’t just a small fight, Harry almost crying meant it had to be a very ugly situation. Zayn met me half way; he was on his cell phone, calling Harry I would assume. He hung up he looked at me knowingly and stated "voicemail."   
  
We looked at the balcony, Liam wasn't right out there, that means he took the ladder and was now most likely on the roof.   
  
"We should talk to him later." Zayn shrugged, turning his attention back to the guests. He was right, Liam needed to cool off, and he wasn’t right easy to talk to when he was upset. I did my best to turn my attention back to the   
****  
[11:45 pm]  
  
  
When Liam hadn’t come back down after well over an hour. Zayn and I went up there to talk to him. He was sitting down, his back against the wall, kicking the ground.   
  
"You alright Liam?" I asked, he stood up slowly, rubbing his neck, you could plainly tell he’d been crying.   
  
"Not really…" He mumbled, trying to hold back tears.   
  
"What was that fight abou…" Zayn started to ask.   
  
The next sound that I heard was like an explosion, a big boom. The ground shook violently for just a second; it was strong enough to knock all of us off our feet.   
  
The power grid went off all over the city, as it was plunged into darkness.   
  
"What was that?" Liam gasped.   
  
"An earthquake…" Zayn stated.   
  
"No, that was too short to be a quake." I reasoned, the lights in the entire city turned back on.   
  
Standing up we all looked over at upper Manhattan where sirens and alarms seemed to be going off everywhere in that area.   
  
"Harrys in there." Liam whimpered. In an ‘oh-shit’ moment I realized he was right, Harrys apartment was right in that area.   
  
That’s when we heard it, a loud roaring cry. A sound that wasn’t produced by man, it sounded almost animal.   
  
At the end of the sound a real explosion happened near what had to be the bay, I stood there transfixed as the fireball and flames shot into the air, watching in mute horror as a piece of fiery something was headed right for our building.


	2. I'm going to get him...

** **

** [10, MAY 11:50 pm] **

** \--- Zayn’s Point Of View --- **

"Zayn, Niall, Louis move NOW!" Liam barked, he seemed to be the first one to get a hold of himself.

No problem, I went first as we hi-tailed it right down the railing, back down onto the deck. The piece of…something hit the building next to ours. All the bricks came raining down and I could hear people screaming.

We ran into the house, most everyone had already cleared out, seeing the danger.

We ran down the flights of stairs, running out into the street.

Mass pandemonium was around me, people running every which way. I looked at the back of Liam’s head and saw that he was looking down the street, so I looked too.

In a blink of an eye, I saw a building that was down that way come down, crumbling like a stack of blocks.   
  
Then yet another object was flying through the air in our general direction. I stood there watching in some kind of transfixed horror. 

"Woah." Liam cried, he spread his hands out, pushing me, Louis and Niall back about 6feet.

The object slammed into the ground on the street right in front of us, taking out cars, windows, and everything else in its path. The sound it made was enough hurt my ears. 

I looked at the object, recognized it, and couldn’t believe it. It was the head of the Statue of Liberty. 

"What the…" Niall started asking. Louis just looked at it in shock and wonder.

Liam’s annoying phone ring started going off. He quickly turned all of his attention to his phone. Looking at the caller he answered it, it was then that Niall and Louis looked at him

"Harry! Thank god, where are you?…hey...calm down…what?...bleeding…what…can’t move…what do you mean…Harry breath please…where are you…are…are…you at the apartment…Harry calm down please, I can’t understand you…Harry..Harry?"

Liam looked down at this phone. "His phone must have lost signal, he’s in trouble." 

Liam stated, his tone was frightening.

"I gathered." Niall remarked.

Liam looked down the street, in the general direction of where everything bad seemed to be occurring. He took a few steps in that direction. I moved and grabbed him by his arm. 

"Uh, Liam what are you doing? That way isn’t really the best way."

Liam turned and faced me "I’m going to get him."

Before I could even form a response to that, a boom shook the entire ground, then another one. The next one was closer, and the sound came again, the sound that was almost animal in nature. The one after that knocked us off our feet.

They seemed to be timed, like, something was walking. 

"Come on, let’s get to the basement." Niall yelled, 

“Grab him.” Louis hollered. 

I dragged Liam back into the apartment front door, and ran down one flight of stairs, half way to the basement floor when another boom, and the ground shook violently, the lights in the street and stairwell shut off.


End file.
